The 47 Sins
by Mordekai92
Summary: When your past doesn't leave you alone, it's best to disappear. Shortly after killing Ort-Meyer in Romania, 47 discovers that there are still some loose ends to tie up. 47 becomes entangled in a conspiracy centered around his dark origins and The ICA. Following this The agency plunges to a civil war that threatens to tear the organization apart. It's time for 47 to retire...
1. Prologue

The 47 Sins

Written by Mordekai92

Prologue: Loose Ends

Agent 47 was in a hurry. He had just escaped The Asylum in Romania. He was still shocked about the things he saw. A simple mission turned complex when SWAT teams stormed the place. On top of that, 47 had murdered his father and the 48's, his brothers. But it was necessary. They had to die. The SWAT teams were still chasing him so he had to drive faster than was allowed. 47 managed to lose them eventually. He ditched the car and continued on foot. 47 made his way to a Romanian village. The place looked old, almost magical. He made his way to a hotel and checked in. Now it was time for some rest. He had earned it. And he was angry. The Agency hadn't told him everything. 47 was sure that somebody in the highest levels of The Agency knew about his creation but had kept it secret. And he was right.

Back at The Asylum, SWAT teams prepared to leave. A phone rang in Dr. Kovacs' office. It took a while before a SWAT member answered it. "Listen closely…" A cold and calculating voice said. "I know where the guy you're looking for went. He is not far…" "Who the fuck are you?" The SWAT member asked. The mysterious caller didn't say anything. He leaned backwards in his black leather chair. It made a squeaking sound. The caller was dressed in expensive clothes and he was smoking a cigar. He had the ICA logo tattooed on his arm. There was a smaller tattoo on his cheek also. Finally, after a long pause he said: "Your man is staying in a hotel in a village called Lazuri." "Why you're telling this to me?" The SWAT member asked. "Because I want him dead. He has become a liability for me. Kill him and the world will be a much better place." The caller hang up. The SWAT member was confused. But he decided to check out the place anyway. "Sir, I've got the location of the suspect." He said to The SWAT commander via a walkie-talkie.

Meanwhile, 47 was showering. He stayed in the shower for a long time and thought about the things he had done during the past weeks. The moment when he killed Ort-Meyer was still haunting him. How was this possible? He was built to be a killer without feelings and Ort-Meyer was a bad man but still he couldn't stop thinking about it. 47 came out of the shower and sat down. His trusty laptop was on the desk in front of him. He opened it and decided to check if he had received any new contracts. The familiar ICA logo appeared on the screen. Outside, police vehicles stopped in front of the hotel and SWAT teams stepped out in full combat gear. "The suspect may be inside. Do not fire without a visual. We don't want to accidentally kill innocents." 47 was shocked. He had indeed received a new text message from Diana but it wasn't a contract. It was a warning. The message read: "SWAT teams know where you are. You must leave now." He stood up and looked through the window. Then he saw the SWATS. He packed his equipment as quickly as he could and loaded his silverballers. Soon SWATS were knocking his door. "This is the police. Open up!" No response. "Open up asshole or we open fire!" Once again, no response. "Allright tough guy. We're breaking this door. You're toast!" It didn't take long before the door was kicked in. SWATS entered, checking every corner of the room. "Suspect is not here. Repeat, suspect is not here!" One SWAT went to the balcony. And then 47 struck. He was hanging from the railing and pulled the SWAT over it. He was instantly killed, his bones making a nasty sounding cracking sound as his body came in contact with the hard asphalt. "Shit what was that?" The SWATs turned around and began pointing their guns I different directions. They tried to locate the source of the sound. 47 made a risky move. He dashed in to the room with both silverballers firing simultaneously. Blood splattered to the walls, giving the room a new decoration. Two SWATs died instantly. But now 47 was in trouble. The five remaining SWATs started firing their assault rifles. 47 dived behind the hotel room bed. The assault rifles kept firing. The fire broke a table lamp. Shattered glass flew through the air and the wall was full of holes. One of the SWATS moved closer to try and hit him from the side. 47 shot him. The SWAT member's body dropped to the ground cleanly, leaving a massive pool of blood around it. Four SWATs remained. The death of one SWAT distracted the others. 47 quickly rolled under the bed and crawled out through the other side as the SWATs moved in to the side of the bed to check on their teammate.

47 prepared to fire when a SWAT appeared and pointed his gun straight towards 47's head. He quickly rolled back under the bed and shot the SWAT in the leg. This momentarily disabled him and 47 used the opportunity to finish him off by quickly rolling out again and giving him a nice clean headshot. Now 47 was in big trouble. One SWAT looked under the bed while the other two rushed straight towards him. 47 knew he had only one chance. He quickly opened the drawer near him and found a can of hairspray. Yes! These things were known to be extremely flammable. In this case that would save 47's life. He aimed the can towards his attackers and shot towards the SWATs while spraying. The muzzle flash ignited the substance. A blinding trail of flames travelled through the air. The two SWATs turned to human torches. They screamed in pain as their skin began to melt and their brains vaporized. The air smelled of burning flesh.

Unfortunately, the remaining SWAT had noticed 47's improvised flamethrower and shot him. 47 was wounded. He held his arm in pain and dropped the can. He slowly fell down. When the SWAT came to check if he was dead, he kicked the SWAT right between his legs and disarmed him. 47 pulled out his fiber wire and headbutted the SWAT. He was briefly stunned and 47 moved behind him and strangled him. This was his ticket out of here without having to shoot his way out. He was wounded and felt the pain burning his arm but he had to act quickly before they would send reinforcements. He dragged the SWAT to the bathroom and stole his clothes. Then he closed the door and jammed it by moving a large closet and a desk in front of it. That would keep them busy until he has reached a safe distance. Dressed in SWAT clothing and holding an assault rifle, 47 walked through the front door and entered a car. He started the engine by using the keys he had obtained from one of the corpses. He drove away, unaware that this was only the beginning of his perilous journey…


	2. Chapter 1: A Deadly Game of Chess

Chapter 1: A Deadly Game of Chess

The mysterious man with ICA tattoos was not happy. 47 had escaped the SWAT teams. His plan had failed. That's why he was now meeting with his associates. "Well, what are we gonna do about it?" One man asked. "He needs to die. He knows too much. I say we sent a team of ICA operatives to chase him from his hiding place. We set up an ambush for him. The operatives will chase him to a designated point and then, another team attacks from behind. He will be crushed like an insect." Then the mysterious man started to speak. He said with a calm tone: "Patience my friends. Perhaps a direct attack is not the only answer. I know what to do. We will give him a fake contract. He's gonna believe that he's killing a notorius criminal, while he actually kills an innocent person. You know our rules. If we make him to kill an innocent man, it will give us an excuse to remove him from our paylist. He will be forgotten and left outside our agency. Without our resources at his disposal, it should be easy to eliminate him. And now dear friends, we need to find a suitable victim for him."

**five days later...**

47 was standing among the crowd. He was in Dubai. "Dubai, a city of rich and powerful men. Home to some of the tallest buildings in the world. But I'm not here for sightseeing. Death is the purpose of my visit. It's a grim task but someone must do it." 47 thought as he was standing under the burning hot sun. 47 enjoyed the crowds. It was easy to hide amongst them. Nobody would recognize him. "They are potential witnesses but luckily, my target is in a more discreet location." He thought as he walked towards his destination. Then 47 heard a familiar voice through the earpiece he was wearing: "47 you are getting near the Ahmar Maas. This is one of the most famous nightclubs in Dubai, so expect a lot of witnesses. Security is naturally tight and you can't bring any weapons, except your fiber wire." Diana said. "Great. And I thought this assignment was going to be the easiest thing I've ever done." 47 said. "Do not underestimate your target 47. Bassam El-Hashem is a notorius black market arms dealer. He has always armed bodyguards with him. Apparently, the owner of the nightclub is his friend." "Don't worry Diana. I know what to do.." 47 arrived at the front door of the nightclub. Two men dressed in fine suits were guarding it. 47 saw the famous Burj Khalifa hotel in the distance.

"Not for those who have fear of heights." He thought and walked towards the entrance. "Khalass(Stop)! I have to search you. We don't allow any weapons in here." 47 spread his arms and remained calm. Once the guards finished searching, he entered. There was a real party inside. People were dancing everywhere. Speakers played music at a constant pace. All that chaos and noise made tracking El-Hashem difficult. Finally 47 located El-Hashem. He was sitting on a chair, scanning the nightclub with his eyes. He seemed very paranoid. He knew somebody could come for him at any moment. Several bodyguards stood next to him, all of them armed. "Too much witnesses. And those bodyguards watch him too closely. I need a distraction." Then Diana said: "We'll call his cellphone. There's a private area on the second floor. Only El-Hashem and his bodyguards are allowed there. We believe that he moves there to answer his cell. A perfect opportunity to eliminate him." "Wait. I will get a disguise first." 47 noticed as one of the bodyguards walked towards the toilet. He started following. The toilet was empty. "Perfect!" 47 thought. He took a syringe full of sedative from his pocket and injected the guard. 47 locked the door, to make sure nobody could get in. He then took the man's clothes and hid his body inside a closet. He opened the door and stepped out. "I'm ready Diana." He said.

Soon El-Hashem's cell started to ring. He looked rather annoyed, then said something to his guards in arabic and walked up the stairs. The guards started patrolling the area. Two of them blocked entry to the stairs. 47 approached the stairs. "Why you're going upstairs?" The other guard asked. "I'm thirsty. There's a vending machine upstairs." "Go on then." 47 walked past them. He reached the second floor and noticed El-Hashem. He had just entered the room and answered the cell. 47 had to act quickly. There was only one guard on the second floor but he was looking through the nearby window, not noticing the killer at work. 47 tightened the fiber wire and sneaked behind his target. But everything didn't go according to plan. El-Hashem turned around and saw 47. "A Hitman? No! You can't take me! He drawed his pistol. 47 dodged behind a corner as El-Hashem shot at him like a lunatic. "It's over! Come out with your hands up asshole!" At this point, the bodyguard had also noticed 47 and pointed him with a gun. "Freeze you bald fuck!" He screamed. But he made a crucial mistaked. He came too close. 47 immediately knew what to do and disarmed him with ease. He knocked out the bodyguard with the gun. Apparently, the bodyguards downstairs hadn't yet heard the gunshots because of the loud music and other noise. El-Hashem pointed 47 with his gun and 47 pointed back. "You don't want to challenge me baldy. I'm a skilled shooter." He said. "But are you skilled enough?" 47 asked. "Shut up. I-" El-Hashem was interrupted when 47 shot him in the head. "Time to go." 47 murmured.

The guards downstairs had finally heard something and were running up the stairs. 47 made a risky move. He jumped through the second floor window and landed on the roof of a car. 47 felt pain in every part of his body. But it was not the time to lick wounds. He broke a car window and managed to hotwire it. El-Hashem's bodyguards ran outside. 47 kept his head low and drove away. The bodyguards shot the car. Couple of bullets penetrated the backdoors of the car. 47 was lucky. The bullets just missed him. It was time to get out of Dubai and wait for his payment to arrive. Meanwhile in a secret location, the man with ICA tattoos was using his laptop. He talked with one of his colleagues and said: "I have found a perfect fake target for mr. 47. He is a shopkeeper named Peter Harris. He lives in New york. His death will allow us to remove 47 from the equation permanently."


	3. Chapter 2: Laid To Rest

Chapter 2: Laid To Rest

**1 month later, somewhere in Austria**

He had killed him. An innocent man. 47 still remembered the look on the man's face when he shot him in a dirty and old building in Bronx, New York City. For the first time ever he felt regret for his deeds. He wasn't built for such feelings but that didn't seemed very true at the moment. For the past few weeks, 47 had hidden himself from the outside world. He had been removed from the ICA paylist. He still had millions worth of money though, so that wasn't a problem for him. The problem was The ICA. 47 was now without their resources and to make matters worse, they had organized a worldwide manhunt to track him down and eliminate him. 47 knew he wasn't responsible for the innocent man's death. Somebody had set him up. 47 knew that he had to find a way to clear his name. He couldn't stay hidden forever. ICA agents stationed in Austria were looking for him. One day 47 received a letter. It was from Diana. Somehow Diana managed to track him down. In the letter, she told 47 that she wanted to help and that there's corruption in the highest levels of The ICA. The letter mentioned a woman named Floretta Greenberg. She was a local ICA contact. According to Diana, she knew something that could help. "I must meet her. It's the only way."

To avoid being recognized, 47 used a disguise. He had a t-shirt, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. "My black suit would draw too much attention in this situation" He thought. Soon 47 was sitting inside miss Greenberg's apartment. She was a charming young woman in her late twenties. She had a blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "So, I heard you need information. You've come to the right place. What do you need?" She asked politely and flicked her hair. "I was set up and I suspect The ICA is involved in this somehow. Give me some information about the board of directors. Some information about the leader of ICA would also help." "I'm sorry dear, but that's classified information, even to me. All I can tell is that the leader isn't entirely in charge of the organization. The board of directors actually has more power than him. Orders given by the leader cannot be carried out without the approval of the directors." 47 said nothing for a while. He then said: "Sounds rather democratic. But I think you're not telling me everything Floretta." Floretta Greenberg started to look for something in her handbag. She then laughed and said: "You know what? You're absolutely right." She took a pistol from her handbag. "And now mr. 47, do not make a move or I will literally blow your brains out." "I see. So you're betraying me and Diana?"

She laughed and flicked her hair again. "Haha no. I've never worked for Diana. I've been against you for the whole time. My employer is giving me a nice reward for capturing and interrogating you. When that is done, I must kill you." "All this for money? You are a real bitch..." Floretta slapped him in the face. "Shut the fuck up and tell me what I want to know. Your time is running out. What is your plan? How you're trying to get revenge against my employer?" 47's nose was bleeding. He coughed. "Go on and hurt me as much as you want but in the end, you're gonna be the corpse in the coffin and not me." he murmured. Floretta looked at him and said: "You are a tough one to break, aren't you. Well I have ways to make you talk." She knocked out 47 by hitting him in the head. When 47 woke up he was in a some sort of basement. He tried to stand up but he was tied to a chair. After a while, the door opened. Floretta came in with a syringe. She said: "I don't want to torture you like this but it's the only way to get information from you. 47 looked confused. "Where have you brought me?" He asked. "Well I guess I can tell you, since you're never going to see daylight again. Copenhagen, Denmark. I had to drug you to ensure you would remain calm during the journey here." 47 was not surprised. "So I'm inside The ICA headquarters? I knew that the leader of the ICA had his fingers in this."

"Yes but he doesn't act alone. He has convinced some of the directors to help him." Floretta explained. "Well that explains everything." 47 said. "Enough talking honey. It's time to make you feel my anger." She strecthed her hand and was about to inject 47 with the syringe, when suddenly she heard gunshots behind the door. "What the hell is happening here?" Floretta said with an angry voice. Somebody bashed the door open. "Diana?" 47 couldn't believe his eyes. Diana Burnwood stood in the doorway, threatening Floretta with a gun.


	4. Chapter 3: The Devil's Throne Room

Chapter 3: The Devil's Throne Room

"Get away Diana. This has nothing to do with you!" Floretta screamed. "Oh but it does. I know everything of your treachery. How you partnered with our beloved leader and helped him manipulate the board of directors. You will pay for your crimes, but first you must release 47." Floretta's eyes were flaming with rage. But she did as she was told and released 47. "47, thank goodness you're allright. Come, I will escort you to my office safely. We must talk." 47 stood up and prepared to leave. Then Floretta pushed him aside. She attacked Diana with a knife in her hand. Diana dodged and attempted to punch her. Floretta grabbed Diana's hand and hit Diana in the stomach with her elbow. Diana dropped her gun. As Floretta tried to grab it, 47 picked it up. Floretta looked horrified. "No, please don't kill me 47. I was only doing my job." She flicked her hair again and attempted to look innocent. Shen then changed strategy and tried flirting with him. "Honey, you can't kill me. I'm beautiful. You and I could have so much fun together." 47 ignored her comments and pulled the trigger. The body of Floretta Greenberg fell down. "Come 47. I have learned much valuable information about this conspiracy. I will escort you to my office. I've rigged all the security cams to loop old footage so there's one thing less to worry about. Disguise yourself as a guard just to be sure. There are a couple of dead guards in the corridor I killed on the way here."

47 did as Diana asked. Dressed in a guard uniform, 47 entered an elevator with Diana. "Here, take this. You will need it more than I do." Diana gave her pistol to 47. Once they arrived at Diana's office on the 7th floor, they noticed 3 guards in the hallway. "Good evening miss Burnwood. We are here to protect you. We heard that 47 escaped from the basement. Ah and who is this? A personal bodyguard? Because I haven't seen him before." The guard started to get suspicious: "Wait a second, there's something strange in that guy." 47 didn't hesitate. He drew his gun and shot all three. Blood from their bodies turned the floor into a mess. Once safely inside her office, Diana began explaining what she had learned. "I've learned a shocking truth about the leader of our organization. Very few know his name. He is called Mark Burrows. I assumed that there's nothing shady in his actions but then I came across his real name when I digged the archives. It turned out Mark Burrows is not his birth name. His real name is Albert Ort-Meyer. 47 thinked for a while before saying: "What? How?" "We do not know how he managed to get the highest possible position in The ICA. All we know is that he is the little brother of the late professor Ort-Meyer."

"I digged further and found out that he has fooled us from the very beginning. He funded his older brother's cloning project. At that time he wasn't yet one of us. He joined us in the 1980's and rose to the position of leader in 1989. He instantly began plotting with his brother, believing that clones could be used to make The ICA the most influential organization on earth. He had observed your training since childhood and was interested of your skills. He then made a deal with his brother: Otto allowed you to escape from the asylum and Albert's men recruited you. But in return, Otto demanded that The ICA would accept any hit he ordered, even when it was against The ICA's rules. Recently, Albert used bribes and the seductive charisma of miss Greenberg to influence the board of directors. Some board members agreed to join his cause. As a result, all hits ordered by professor Ort-Meyer were accepted. And we both know what happened then. Professor Ort-Meyer betrayed his former friends and used you to kill them.

"So what happens now?" 47 asked. "Only one thing to do. Kill him. I'll upload the evidence of his treachery to our central server, where everyone can see it. This hopefully turns his allies against him." "Where can I find him?" 47 asked. "15th floor. His private office. But he is well guarded. You will have to use the ventilation system to get in." "Not a problem. Stay safe Diana." "You too, 47". 47 made his way to the elevator and used it to get to the 15th floor. He waited some guards to pass by and entered the ventilation system in a toilet. It was dark and claustrophobic in the ventilation system. 47 slowly crawled forward. He looked through the grills, looking for any hints that would indicate the location of the office. Then he saw a bald man through the grill. The man was using a laptop and he had an ICA tattoo visible on his arm and cheek. "This must be it!" 47 thought. With a brutal force, he broke the grill and dropped down. He drew his gun and pointed it towards the tattooed man, exactly at the same time with the tattooed man. 47 Started circling around him.

"Good to finally meet the legendary hitman in person. Welcome to my humble office 47. I am Mark Burrows." 47 replied: "It's not a very happy meeting. And I know who you really are. Just stop the lies Albert." "Ah, what's the matter. Don't you like to be reunited with your uncle?" Albert smiled. "No. You have corrupted The Agency. You covered up the proof of your involvement in my creation and my recruitment to The Agency. All this you did for personal gain. You only wanted power." "That is true but once it became clear that you're not the perfect soldier we're looking for, my brother started working on the new 48 clone series. My brother agreed to give me at least five 48's to replace you. But you were standing in our way. So my brother set up a trap for you back at the asylum. But it failed. You killed him and destroyed all the 48's." "So this is about vengeance then?" "No, not vengeance. See that vial on the table? It contains the final DNA sample of the 48 clones. My men managed to recover from my brother's lab after your escape. All I need is proper equipment. Then I'm able to start the mass production of the 48 series and finish what my brother started. I will become the most powerful man on earth. And of course, I was afraid that you would discover my involvement in your past. Two reasons to have you killed."

"I'm sorry to tell you that all your efforts have been in vain. The 48's will never return. Never! 47 aimed his gun towards the vial and shot. It broke to thousand pieces and the genetic material inside was destroyed. "No! My dream! My lives work! You destroyed my life. Now I'm going to destroy yours!". Albert shot 47 several times. 47 fell backwards. He smashed through the window and fell to copenhagen bay. But he was not dead. He wore a bulletproof vest under his shirt. It saved his life. A fishing boat appeared and picked him from the water. 47 told them that he was heading for the airport. "Sorry Diana, but it's best that everyone believes I'm dead. I want to escape my past. And the only way is to start a new life elsewhere." He threw his earpiece and cellphone into the sea but kept his fiber wire, silverballers, knife and some other items. He kept his laptop also but disabled the internet connection, so The ICA couldn't trace him. Meanwhile, Albert was standing in his office, celebrating his victory. "Hah! I killed that bastard. The 48's may be lost but at least I avenged my brother's death. Suddenly he turned around. Diana was standing there with multiple armed ICA agents. She had tears in her eyes. "I heard everything Albert. Arrest him. He will spend the rest of his life in jail." "No! Noooooo! You won't take me alive. You can't." He retreated behind his desk and aimed himself in the head with his gun. "I'm coming brother." He said. Then he closed his eyes and shot himself.

Epilogue: A Man of Peace

**Sicily, some months later...**

47 had retired. He had found inner peace. And he had left his life as a hitman for good. He now lived at Gontranno, a medieval sanctuary in the peaceful island of Sicily. He had met father Vittorio several weeks earlier. At first, he was only teaching 47 but eventually they became close friends. 47 didn't miss his earlier days. They were past now. He now spent his days tending the garden, praying and cleaning the monastery grounds. 47 was an excellent gardener. 47 donated all his money to the church, believing that he could help people that way. 47 still had his weapons and his laptop. He also had an extra earpiece still left. He hid it with the laptop and silverballers to a floor hatch inside his garden shed. The rest of his weapons decorated the walls of the tool shed. 47 had no idea that this peace would not last. Somewhere in the shadows, a russian named Sergei Zavorotko found out about him...


End file.
